In an inn far away
by Blue lightning of the night
Summary: Tyson loves Hilary, but she sees him as a good friend. When he plans to attract her, a military man enters the scene...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first fanfic, so please help me with my errors and sorry if it is a bad plot.**

 **Got this idea from my English text book (I was surprised to find an idea in a text book)**

Long before now, there was an inn in the outskirts of a city. The inn was beautifully managed by a young lady with the help of her friends. Now at 10'o clock in the night, the brunette had sent her friends to their homes and now sitting behind the counter of the bar in the inn.

There are two doors in the bar, one which leads to the entry of the road and another which leads to beautiful garden of the inn. Near the second door there was a low, wide window which is usually covered by the blinds.

Now standing in front of the brunette was a young man with navy-blue hair and cap reversed. The young man says with a romantic tone, "There's one thing, Hils, that I've told you many times out of number, and I will tell you again. How many times you refuse, my feelings will never change."

Hilary said in a bored tone, "Nor will mine, Tyson." Tyson put up a puppy look on his face and asked "Can't you give me any hope?" and pushed his empty mug towards her. Hilary pushed it back saying, "No. And no beer either. It's strange that you always ask me to marry you after the third mug. "

Tyson said with a pained expression, "It's only to boost my courage. Next time I will ask without a drop of it in my system." He then moved towards the door brokenly and turns back to see his angel, the last time for the day. He then says, "Good-night, love."

Hilary just got an idea. She shouts to keep Tyson there," Stop a moment, Tys!" Then Dragoon-wielder stood there, his eyes glistening with hope. He then turns to ask, "Then will you marry me?" Ruby eyes narrowed, and said "No, but do me a favor" Tyson got excited "Anything for you, dear"

Hilary started hesitantly, "My friends had already left to their homes, and…and…someone must mind the place while I go to a place to have my supper. Maybe you could…" Tyson had a proud look on his face and said, "Is that all, I hoped for something which would give me an opportunity to prove to you that I…"

Hilary stopped him dead on his tracks as she slammed the counter with her fiery temper. " I want my supper. Help yourself while I am gone, I would be here as soon as I can." Saying this, the brunette went out taking her coat with her.

Tyson sat there behind the counter where his dear was sitting all along. He then sighs at her comment, "Help myself! I don't want any beer. Somehow it chokes me. Maybe it's love. If only I could show her what a chance she is missing"

But Tyson had absent-mindedly filled a mug full of beer. The Dragoon wielder looks at in horror. "My mind is wandering I suppose. But this won't go to waste."

When he was rising the mug to his lips, a tall and muscular man, whose body itself says he is undergoing a vigorous training to maintain his body. Tyson thought ' Man! What a body! Sur it would take lifetime or two to build such a muscular body…'

But his thoughts were disturbed, when the dual-tone haired man notices Tyson and says, "Good evening, man." Tyson who was dumb-folded by the man's body and his weird dual-toned hair, then says shaking his head ," Good evening!"

The dual-hair then asked "a pint of four" and placed the money on the counter. Tyson quickly gave him what he asked. Tyson then politely says "Have a seat, sir." All he got as a reply was a "hn". Tyson was annoyed at his attitude. Then the man himself asked after looking at the place, "Nice place you have got."

Tyson said, "Nice place, but it's not mine." The phoenix-wielder raised his brow, questioning. Tyson clearing his throat says, " A friend of mine, a young beautiful lady with a fiery temper." Then he voiced the doubt of his mind, "Are you a military solider?" Then the man said, "Was, now commander-in-chief."

Tyson thought of a plan to impress his love with his help. Then he gets two mugs of beer and sat beside the dual hair. "My gift to you and have some pipe too." He said smiling with his cheesy grin. The phoenix got a note of what would be the next thing but anyway took it.

The navy hair blader after sometime asked, " A work for you to earn two quids, and you can earn it rather than…gifts…you know…" The phoenix-blader got angry and knocked the ashes of his pipe and said "Next time a poor soul asks anything from you, be civil then." The dual hair got up to get out.

But Tyson stopped him and said, "Sorry if it is harsh and please hear the reasons of my words." He was pleading by now. The military officer kept staring at him and then sighed" All right, fire away."

Tyson was beyond happy about his new friend's acceptance and hugged him tightly like he was his love. Then "You'll have to do a bit of burgling, so think of how much honesty I must place in you." The dual-toned guy raised his brow, "Burgling and honesty? Are you drunk or am I?"

Tyson then corrected him, "It means you should pretend to be a burglar." The man said, "We are both drunk, and that is what happening."

Tyson extended his hand and said, "If you don't agree, you can call yourselves chicken and move out." The dranzer-blader shook his hand and growled almost, "The name's Kai and I have even killed enemies in the battlefield, so mind it"

 **How was it? Good? Bad?**

 **Anything, I am open to reviews.**

 **Till then, bye_Devi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, everyone. I forgot the disclaimer in the first chapter. So I don't own any of the beyblade characters.**

 **Thanks to the reviews and the reviewers, Cutyhil, Droplets of Blue rain, Neha, Rock the road and Blue shadow of the sky.**

 **And special thanks to Cutyhil. I had no idea to make it a tyhil. But your review made me to think at that angle, and I loved it.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to everyone reviewed since these are my first reviews.**

 **Now on with the story**

Kai then takes some tobacco leaves offered by Tyson, who thinks it will work as a bribe. But little did he know about Kai. So, Kai decide to take the matter head on. "Let's hear what you want to say." ordered Kai. Tyson started scratching his head, " I got a picture of my plan, but I didn't get it all thought."

Kai got frustrated and thought 'I am now stuck with a dumb-head.' Kai said, "Then lets meet when you got the idea.." He got up to leave the place. Tyson pulled him, "Heh..heh…wait I will tell the idea." Kai looked at him, then sighed and sat down, "Tell me." He said.

The navy-haired blader told dreamingly, " This place is an inn, located from the nearest house from half-a-mile. And is run by a young lady…" He was cut by the dual hair, "…with a fiery temper, who you have your eyes on." he finished. Tyson's jaw hit the ground. "Do you have mind-reading, sort of, abilities?!" Tyson said gawking at the dual-haired man.

"Just say the rest." Kai growled. "But she won't accept my proposal. But I think she like me without knowing it." Tyson said romantically. He paused to see whether Kai was listening or not. He continued with a determined look," I want to kill two birds in one stone. Prove to her that she wants protection, which she denies, and that I'm the one to protect her."

The dranzer-wielder asked in a bored tone, " So what's the plan? Is there even such thing in your head?" Tyson proudly removed his hat and showed Kai, his head and said, "I have good head, and I think till my brain aches."

"It may be the beer." Kai said. Tyson tried to protect his pride, "I think I am used to beer."

"OK, Genius. Let's go for the plan, shall we?" Kai asked impatiently. The dragoon blader, "You wait outside for me till I come outside and then we wait a bit…" he was interrupted by the phoenix blader, "I've got an important meeting to attend early morning."

Tyson pleaded, "It won't make much time, first we wait a bit and then you go in and alarm her. She will scream for help…" Kai again interrupted," Screams for help? Look here…"

Tyson but continued," But I am watching her like a faithful man. And I dash in and knock you down and she will cling to me for gratitude and proud of my strength…Boom. She marries me."

The phoenix said," And I get a five years honeymoon. So good-bye…" Tyson interrupted him, " I've arranged for all of that. In the excitement, you spring up and escape. Being a military man, you could run faster than me." Kai raised his brow and said," Look here. Even in the best regulated burglaries, accidents do happen."

The navy- haired man said in a rush, "If it happens I would own it and clear you up" The military man said with a serious tone," You might and the again you might not." Tyson kept looking back at the door fearing that Hilary might enter any moment, "I will give it to you in writing, the it would be worse for me than you."

"I wasn't worrying about you" replied the Dual hair coolly. "Then it's settled, I will give to you in writing." Saying he started to search for papers and pencil in his jacket. And he luckily got it. Kai then only realized an important thing, he should've asked in the first place," What's your name?" Kai asked.

" My name is Tyson. Tyson Granger. Ohh…Please stop talking to me. You have made me spell 'notice' with only one 't'." Kai just blinked at that. 'Didn't he even know the spelling of notice?' he thought. Some time passed as Kai continued to stay quiet and leaning on the wall, closing his eyes. Suddenly Tyson asked, "How many 'u' are there ion 'burglar'?"

Kai just remained silent. So the navy-haired blader just pouted and said, "I've put two. So I am on the safe side." Kai said, "Yes, you will be safe side all through the entire job. And that will be outside." Tyson lifted his head from writing, "Did you say something?" The dranzer blader nodded his head in negative.

The navy haired one, finishes his writing and hands it to Kai," It seems to be all right." Then he just put that letter into his pocket. Suddenly, Tyson hears footsteps nearing the door. He says hurriedly, " Get out of the other door, and act according to the plan." Saying this he pushed Kai outside. Hilary enters through the door and looks around to find someone. Tyson walked to Hilary saying, " If you are looking for me, then I am here, hils dear. So come on tell your love to me."

Hilary would have slapped him if he was not his friend from childhood, or even more than a friend, but she would never accept that 'she need a man's care' as everyone says. She wants absolutely no one to say her that she is a weak lady.

"I thought I heard some voices talking to each other, so I thought someone may be here." Hilary said still looking around. Tyson was quick enough to clear the situation , "Must be your imagination, dear. Maybe, you are afraid of being alone. Then I will stay…."

But was stopped by a very angry Hilary surrounded by a dangerous red aura, "I've told you I am not afraid to be alone, and I can stay here. OK?" The navy-haired blader just gulped and said," Yes I can understand." Then before leaving the inn he turned back, "Can I get a loan of two quids, I have a rather…"

But the brunette interrupted him, "Certainly." And she started opening the cash counter to take money. Tyson was excited, "I'll give you an IOU for it." But Hilary wasn't buying any of it, "Nonsense, Tys, I can trust you with anything." But Tyson mumbled dreamingly," Except yourself."

Hilary asked," Did you say something?" Tyson said scratching the back of his head , "No, nothing." But the fiery young lady had heard it, and her heart fluttered and her cheeks blushed lightly. So she acted as if a coin had fallen down and she hid it from Tyson.

She gave Tyson two quids and Tyson says, " Hey, thanks, I will check whether the doors and windows are closed, OK?" Before getting a response he ran to every door and window. But he secretly unlocked one of the window and pulled a blind over it. The Dragoon-wielder returned to the brunette and said, " Good night, love, have sweet dreams."

He said and acted to walk away. Soon, outside Tyson gave the two quids to Kai, and said "Look here, I've given you that. So don't mess up." But the dual haired blader, looked at those quids and put them into his pocket. And Tyson motioned to him to listen and pointed a window to him , " You can go in through that window, and complete our plan."

Kai just smirked at that. But suddenly a question struck his mind, "Won't she be suspicious to find you here in the middle of the night?" Tyson saied romantically, " My heart always watches and protects her." Suddenly Kai removed his boots and gave them to the Dragon-blader, "Well, your faithful heart can keep watch on my boots till then."

Tyson was fuming now. But he then realized that it may produce noise inside the inn. So he accepted it, though he didn't want to. Now Kai jumps through the window, into the house, and laded gracefully without a noise. Tyson's jaw hit the floor, 'Man! How fast and silent he is! He might be a ninja.', he thought.

Then when Kai saw his reaction, he smirked, and was proud of his skills and body. The he thought, 'The time is now, Death or Victory!' As he edged every corner with precise movements, just like a professional.

 **Now will the plan be a success or a failure. Will Kai be able to finish it as planned? Or is the plan, Tyson made, fool-proof as he thinks?**

 **Sorry if it came late. And the story is progressing very slowly, but I want everyone to feel every moment of it. This is the best I can do. Sorry if it is not what you have expected.**

 **Next chapter will reveal it. Please review the story.**

 **Anything, good or bad.**

 **Till then, bye_ Devi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my second chapter. Thanks to ranjan597, Cutyhil, Droplets of Blue rain, and Rock the road. Without your reviews I won't be as confident and fast in typing this story.**

 **This story is progressing slowly as I said in the previous chapter. Everyone feel every moment in it.**

 **Now on with the story.**

As Kai was edging a different part of the inn trying to find the stairs to the lady's bedroom, he heard a noise from behind a window. He neared the window and peeked through it. And he was welcomed with the sight of the navy-haired boy. "Why are you still here? I thought you would be in the upstairs by now?" Tyson angrily asked.

"You were the one who stopped me, and stop fidgeting with my boots, otherwise…" Kai silently growled. The dragoon-wielder hushed and said in low voice, "OK, remember the plan and I am going to punch you in the face." The dual hair said, "Be gentle with me and I might…"

Tyson said in defense," OK, OK, I will be gentle. Now go and do your work." And Kai moved away from the window and thought, 'I am going to and I wish I didn't. But I don't want him hanging around.' The phoenix-wielder neared the stairs, there was a room with a cupboard and a table.

When he was nearing the stairs stealthily, he accidentally pushed the table. There on the table was a mug which fell down causing a sound which echoed pretty loudly. Kai thought, "Oh man! I've done it now." And he listened for some time to hear any noise. Then he sighed. He chuckled to himself, 'I guess she is a heavy sleeper. Lucky for me.' he thought.

Kai neared the stairs, ' Time for me to give her a scare of her life.' As he put his feet on the stairs he heard a door opening above. He strained to see what it was. But he can't a see a thing. But after hearing a couple of footsteps, he was able to see the shining barrel of a gun.

Then it hit him. 'The lady is coming with a gun in hand.' He saw around the room to find a cover. He went near the window to get out. But found it shut. He didn't have time to open it. He tried to open the cupboard in the room. Luckily it was not locked. So he got inside the cupboard.

Hilary came down the stairs looking around with a double barreled gun in one hand and a torch in another. She was wearing a white night dress. She came near the cupboard saying, "It must have been my imagination or a rat, perhaps…" She neared the cupboard and locked it from the outside.

"Ha! Got you, thief." she exclaimed. Kai started to panic as he was enclosed in a small place. So, he tried to break the cupboard but it just moved. Hilary angrily hissed, "Keep still! If you try to break out, I will shoot you." The dual-hair just growled. He didn't like this type of attitude in a girl.

But he didn't know that this was not even a fraction of her fiery attitude. Finally the phoenix said, "Fine, I won't move." The brunette scowled, "Better not." And the brunette pointed the gun straight at the cupboard, "And I won't hesitate to shoot you."

The dual-hair can see everything through the slit of the cupboard. Kai can't do anything but growl at her comment and his helplessness. Hilary pointed the gun outside and said, "I am going to shoot one barrel out of the window and if you dare move, another is ready for you."

Kai realized that it would take his whole profession and his fame as a commander and awards he got, down straight to the ditch. Finally he gave in. "OK, OK Don't fire the gun, it would alarm the neighbourhood and they will call the police." He said.

"Exactly what I want to happen." Hilary readied herself to fire the gun. Kai finally said after thinking too much. "Wait. Don't shoot it. Hear me first." He ordered. The brunette glared at the cupboard. She then came towards the cupboard and said, "What do you want here? Money?"

Now Kai smirked, "No, Why don't you shout for help instead of shooting. I think help will arrive quicker that way." Hilary was fuming now, no one says what to do to her. "I know what to do myself, so shut up."

Kai atleast had a plan B. He knew something like this would happen in the first place itself. So he said, "Wait, don't do anything hasty. This will cause trouble to a one who you know well than me."

Hilary's eyebrow raised, "What are you saying?" she asked questioning. Now Kai was smirking, "Yes, it will cause more trouble to your 'boyfriend', Tyson Granger." Hilary was shocked, but blushed at the mention of 'boyfriend'. "Tyson…What have you done to him?"she asked. Now Kai laughed at the angry lady in front of him.

"What are laughing at?!" she was now shaking with anger. "I have not done anything to him. He was the one who told me to do this. But you can't even understand that in the first place I said to you." He started to chuckle.

"Hey, you are a liar! He would never do such a thing to me." she yelled. "Then here is the proof." He said pressing the letter he got from Tyson through the slit of the cupboard. Hilary placed her gun on the table nearby and took the letter in her hand.

She then read it, "This is to say that I, Tyson Granger, has planned the entirre plot and Kai inside of Hilary's house is no buurglar and I would be outside all the time. It is the plann of the champion and nothing will go wrong. Signed, Tyson Granger"

Her first thought is, 'Doesn't he know the spelling of these words still. I am tired of giving him lectures since school. But it's typical Tyson.'. But then it hit her. Her ruby eyes were blazing with anger. She crushed the paper in hand. Kai saw her face through the slit and laughed.

"If you still don't believe me, look through that window. He will be right there." The phoenix informed the brunette. She switched off her torch and went near the window. There she slightly opened one corner of the blind. She was invited by the sight of her navy-haired friend waiting for something.

She then came back near the cupboard. Hilary was angered beyond words. Her friend, Tyson, had planed everything. This hurt her. But she wanted to teach Tyson a lesson. A lesson he would never forget in his life.

"He has to be ashamed of himself. And so do you thief. But I will let you out if you do exactly as I tell you?" She questioned facing the cupboard. Kai's first thought was, 'If these lovebirds want to fight each other, then why I am included in everything of this.' He sighed and said, "Hn."

"Then I would take that as a yes. Now to give Tyson, a lesson for messing with a young lady." Hilary eyes was now had a determined look.

 **Poor Kai, now stuck in a cupboard, and has a reputation to protect.**

 **This is the feedback of following Tyson's plan of messing with a fiery brunette.**

 **So what will be Hil's plan? And how would Tyson be given a lesson? And Kai's part in it?**

 **All these answers will be revealed in the next chapter.**

 **Please review the story.**

 **Anything, good or bad.**

 **Till then, bye_Devi.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, guys! I know you would be angry with me because I disappeared after making a promise. But I came back with this a bit extra long chapter. But sorry for being late, stuck with some exams, friends…etc.,**

 **Anyway, thanks to all of your reviews. Cutetyhil, Droplets of blue rain, and Neha. I know, Neha, how much problem that phone can give with reviewing. It would always post late.**

 **Neha- Sorry, this is now a tyhil and so I can't make it kaihil now. Sorry.**

 **Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed (Subha, Neha, Lily, Simy, Misty, Rumu), faved my one-shot too.**

 **But back with the story.**

Kai is now stuck inside a cupboard. And the worse part in it is, he has to go to a nearby place with a military office before sunrise. 'Why did I get myself into such a mess? 'he thought. But outside the cupboard, the brunette was thinking of a plan to fool her 'best friend'.

But the dual-hair was plainly irritated by this. He scowled, "If you didn't have an 'idea' then, leave me from this place." But he didn't know her personality, "Where do you want to go, thief? Still I have the gun, remember that." Kai wanted to punch the mouth which had said those words, but he is stuck.

"Ok. I've got an idea. I will let you out, and you will hide in the room in the first floor. Then I will fire the gun…" Hilary started her idea. But the dranzer-wielder interrupted it, "If you fire the gun, the neighbors will be alerted." The brunette said in harsh tone, " Will you stop interrupting me? I will fire the gun from the last room, which is thick-walled, so the sound will be muffled."

Kai just snorted in response. Hilary continued, "Then I will run to him and say that I've killed you." Kai can't control his chuckles. The cupboard started to shake due to his actions. Kai found the idea of a military man like him 'killed' by a lady like her, very funny.

But Hilary hushed, "Stop that! He may hear you." Kai managed to stop it, and said ,"Ok, plan over. Let me out." Hilary was not ready to take any opportunities with this guy. So she took her gun and got beside the cupboard. Then she turned the key. Kai came out, and first stretched himself.

He then turned to see a brunette pointing the gun straight at him. The dual-hair noticed the hold of the gun in her hand. He raised a brow. 'The lady is not at all used to guns, it seems. Pointing it directly away from me. Easy escape for me ' Kai thought. But his curiosity wanted to see the face of his new 'friend' when he heard of the news his death.

So the dranzer wielder decided to act along. He managed to bring a bit shaky voice, as though he was afraid of the gun, "Do point that gun away. If you know how dangerous it is…" he said. The brunette pointed it down, "Now, go upstairs and 'die' on a cushion or bed. I'll fire the gun and begin our play."

Then thinking how well she has planned it and smirking to herself, she went to the kitchen, which is the last room, to fire the gun. Kai went upstairs and sat on a sofa. Then an idea striked his mind. 'Why not record this? So we can enjoy it later.' He took his phone and turned on the camera.

Hilary went to the kitchen and fired the gun. Outside Tyson was shocked to hear a gun. He had been expecting a scream of his love, not a bullet. Hilary came out bursting through the door. He tottered her in his arms as she seemed to be scared. "What happened?" He managed to ask.

"A thief had entered the house…bu…but don't worry. I've killed him." Hilary said it shakily. The dragoon wielder's eyes opened widely in horror. "Ki…ki…killed him?" he gulped. Hilary saw his eyes, 'First part success.' She thought. "Yes. First shot." She replied a bit of proudly.

"Poor fellow…poor man…" The navy-haired blader was mumbling. Tyson tried to move inside the house to see Kai. To see whether he was alive or dead. But the fiery lady stopped him. "Hey! Where are you going?" she asked a bit nervously. Tyson's heart was not ready to accept the fact that the dual-haired blader died.

"To check whether he is…is…dead or just injured." he said. Hilary pushed him to her back yard and only let him go when they reached there. "You have to stay where you are. 'Cause I don't want any witness. It will spoil my name around here." She explained. Tyson was confused, "How are you going to keep it quiet?" he asked.

"I think the first part is to bury the corpse. Then acting it out. That's all." Hilary said coolly. Tyson was shocked to see his love act like a murderer and gulped, "Where is he…I mean, it now?" he asked nervously.

The brunette was amused to see the reaction of her friend. She tried hard not to laugh. Then hearing his question, she cleared her throat, "It's in my bedroom. I have to move it fast before the blood gets soaked and spoil my bedroom floor." The dragoon-wielder was shocked to hear how can his Hils just said that with such ease.

Hilary noted that look, "Ok, now dig a grave here. And make a long one, as he is tall. But atleast he is not fat. There is a spade in the tool house. Take it and start digging. I'll go clean up the mess." The brunette finished. Tyson started to shiver at the idea.

But from above, Kai is recording every single thing and having a hard time keeping his phone sturdy, because of his chuckling. "Oh man! I'm having the fun of my lifetime." He thought aloud.

Hilary raised a brow and asked, "Is it cold? Don't worry some digging and you'll be warmed beautifully." She said fetching a spade and throwing it to Tyson. The navy-haired blader just stood gawking at her. Hilary knew what to say to make him work, "You said you would do anything for me, Tys, but afraid to do this small work."

This almost angered Tyson, "When I said that I meant it, and there is no backing from what I said." Saying this he started to dig the grave. The ruby-eyed girl chuckled to herself. She then when she almost stepped inside, Tyson called her, "How are you going to bring him…I mean it down?" He asked.

Hilary just said that, "Did you think I am just going to throw it out of the window? Nope. I am going to drag it down through the stairs. Ok I am going to clean the mess." She said and went.

Above the dual-haired blader was chuckling at the scene. But as soon as Hilary came inside, he hid it well that it was still taking the video without arising suspicion from the lady. But Hilary was shocked to see him standing near the window. "Get back. He'll see you." She whispered as she dragged him to the middle of the room.

"I told you to act like a corpse. Didn't I?" She asked placing her arms on her hips. But the dranzer wielder just said, "Hn." The brunette was now angry at the thief's attitude. Kai just leaned on the wall near the door and crossed his arms across his chest, and closed his eyes. This made Hilary angrier.

But the dranzer-wielder was enjoying the scene as his phone continued to take the video. Then the both could hear a shout near the window. Hilary went near it, "What happened, Tyson?" she shouted back. "Just wanted to know that you are safe there, dear, I don't want any harm to you." The navy haired blader said.

The brunette was annoyed at this over-caring attitude, but kind of loved it deep in her heart. She just was staring at him through the window, at how good he looks when he was working. The dual-haired blader just noticed the look on her face.

Hilary was a just letting a romantic sigh. But this time, Kai came near the window and peeked over her head, standing behind the window's white curtains. Tyson just looked above to see his Hils, but was shocked to see the pale white ghost of Kai. He started to shiver. Hilary noticed his shivering.

"What happened?" she asked a bit with concern. Tyson managed to say, "Lo…look behind yo…you. Ghost…." He was trailing off with his words. Hilary then turned to see the dual-hair behind her. But she just pretended to Tyson, "What happened, Tys? There is nothing behind me. Now get back to your work." She ordered.

Tyson thought, 'Maybe my imagination.' And he continued to dig the ground. After confirming the dragoon-wielder was distracted, Hilary turned her attention towards Kai. "Can't you understand a single word I say?" she scowled. But he just went back to the wall and resumed his position. "Can't you even hear me? Are you deaf?" Hilary was totally annoyed now.

"Mind your words, Miss." Kai said in a monotone. The brunette was now beyond her level. Red aura started to form around her. Kai still didn't even flutter his eyes. Then a shout came, but this time through the door. "Are you finished now, Hils? Or can I help you?" Tyson asked entering the house from the backward door.

Hilary rushed out of her bedroom and stopped him before he could get near the stairs. "Are you finished Tyson?" she tried to ask coolly. Tyson answered scratching his head, "I think so. But you can tell whether it is finished or not?"

So Tyson just dragged Hilary out to show her the 'grave' he had dug. Hilary stood there seeing it, "Deeper than I expected, Tyson, I have to put the body in, and cover it with some vegetables. Next year, my plants would grow well on top of that." Hilary finished. Tyson just stood there wide-eyed.

The ruby-eyed girl noted his look, "Ok, you can go now. I will drag the body down and cover it up. Ok, Good-night and sweet dreams." She said. Before he responded he pushed him out of the door of the house. Tyson started to go back. "I hope this would be a nightmare when I woke up." He thought aloud and started walking. Hilary was leaning on the door hoping he had left.

Kai came down as he was seeing and recording every single scene. When he came down, Hilary was shocked to see him as he came before she called him. He just went straight to the backyard to see his 'grave'. Hilary just came into her backyard. "Ok, now you can leave and I'll fill this hole up." She said a bit irritated.

"This is _my grave_ and so I'll do this. As well as I need some work-out before reaching my place." Kai stated as he started to fill the hole with sand. Then Kai suddenly heard footsteps, so he hid behind the open door. Hilary was awestruck at his speed. Just then the navy-haired blader came in through the open door.

"I thought it would be safe if I stay with you tonight." Tyson said caringly. The brunette just remembered she forgot to close the door. But just then Kai came from behind the door, and smirking at him. The dragon-wielder was shocked to see his friend alive and well. But he can't believe his eyes. So he stepped back. "I should've guessed it before." He said moving back.

He slipped into the grave and fell on his back. Kai still smirking said, "Get out of _my_ grave." Tyson sat up rubbing his back inside the hole he dug. He leaned his back on one of the walls of the grave he dug himself. Hilary rushed to help her best friend. But she too slipped.

At that moment, Tyson tried to catch her. But his pain on his back didn't allow him. But fortunately for her, she fell on him. Their lips pressed accidentally against each other. But they felt themselves enjoying it. Tyson hugged her. And Hilary responded.

Under the moonlight, with breeze slowly brushing their hairs, it was the most romantic scene anyone would want. But Hilary soon broke out from the kiss but her cheeks were burning. "How can you play with me like that?" she managed to ask. Tyson replied placing his hand on her cheek, "Because I love you. Besides you too tricked me." He laughed.

But Hilary was angry at that reply. She pushed that hand aside and stood up. The dragoon-wielder got up slowly. The brunette jumped to get out of that hole. Tyson could see that she was angry and tried to console her.

But Kai had no time to see this love bird fight all over again. He just switched off the video. And thought looking at the two quids, 'Atleast I can reach the ground on time with these. And we can see this over and over again too.' He thought and left the place to get a vehicle to get to that military office on time, without attracting the attention of the two love-birds.

 **So this chapter ends here.**

 **But if you've noticed it Kai said "We." Than "I". So this time I am going to give you a question.**

 **Who are those "We" Kai thought about?**

 **Anyone can give the answer. The ones with correct answer, I will be dedicating the next chapter to you.**

 **But how was the chapter? Good? Bad? I am open to reviews.**

 **Till then Bye_ Devi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, friends! Sorry for the late updating. Just stuck with special classes at awkward timings during exam holidays.**

 **But anyway, thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the story. Thanks to Subha, Cutetyhil, Neha, Rock the Road and, Lily.**

 **To Lily- I have prepared a kai-hil story too. I'll post it sometime in the future.(Don't know when, but as soon as possible) So don't worry.**

 **And I dedicate this chapter to Rumu (Rock the Road) because she guess two out of three characters correct. You'll see what those characters are as the story goes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade. Forgive me if there are any spelling, grammatical mistakes.**

 **Anyway, now on with the story.**

Kai reached a place with a very high compound wall. He paid the cab and started walking towards the wall. It had a very high security. But the dual-hair just walked casually towards it. When he was near the gate, a voice came, loud and clear. "What do you want here?" it asked. Kai just growled and said, "Code Fire bird." he said.

The gates opened and he just walked calmly inside. A solider, who was guarding the gate, saluted seeing an officer who is in higher position than him. But the dranzer-wielder didn't even turn to look at him. He just walked inside.

But as soon as he entered a cabin, and closed the door, did he hear a familiar voice. "Welcome you back, my dear friend." Kai turned around to see a red-head. "Hn." Was the only reply which came from his mouth. "Such a nice welcome can only be given by you, Kai." Tala said sarcastically.

Kai just took his weighted scarf from a cupboard and put it on. He then turned to see his friend in the eye. "What do you want now?" He asked. Tala just smirked, "Just where you've been wandering."

"None of your business." The dual hair replied in a cold tone, and stepped out of the cabin. There he was welcomed by a nekojin. "Waiting for you, pal. What took you so long?" he smiled with his fangs flashing and his golden eyes shining with delight of seeing his friend back.

Kai just said, "Stuck in a place." But he remembered the video he had taken. He took his phone and just said facing both his friends, "I have a funny video, just for you." But as soon as he said 'funny' a lilac blader came out. "Forgot me, huh?" he snorted.

"Yes, of course, Bryan." Came a casual reply from the red-head. Kai sensed the fight, which would begin any second now, between them. So he decided to break it this time, "OK, it's time for training." He said and started to walk off. Ray followed him as soon as he said it. Tala and Bryan glared at each other before turning to follow the dual-hair.

There they met the officer who was in command of the whole troop of young but highly skilled soliders. There was a competition before they left, to become their own commander-in-chief of that troop. Kai wanted to be the chief of the troop and he was the chief in the previous year's competition too. But now, he had severe competition. By a ginger head.

He could see the ginger boy watching him calmly and serenely, as if he was sure he was going to win. But the dranzer-wielder had fought so hard to get that position, and he was the toughest competitor he had ever faced. Brooklyn came near him and whispered to him, "Good luck!" Kai felt his anger flowing through his veins.

Kai just snarled, "Keep it to yourselves, you will need it more than I do." But Brooklyn's eyes were just as calm as it was before, undeterred by the tone of the dual-hair. He just walked over to his place.

Bryan said, "Hey, don't be angry at such small things." But the officer came there, and all stood in attention. "Ok, soliders. I am going to announce the chief of your troop for this year. We all know that two soliders worked too hard to get that, but there is only one place so that place goes to…" he paused.

The tension was growing in the air. Kai wanted to be the chief so badly. But still Brooklyn was calm. Murmurings were heard everywhere. Then the officer shouted, "Silence, soliders! The chief is…Kai Hiwatari."

Brooklyn's eyes went wide at that statement. He was shaking with anger. "How could this happen? I am the best at everything…" he whispered to himself and lowered his head.

Kai just smirked. It was what he had worked so hard to achieve. The dual-toned one turned to see the ginger head's face. Brooklyn's eyes were hid behind his bangs. Now the dranzer-wielder is satisfied. The officer again shouted, " , come front and get your badge."

Kai cast a side glance at the ginger head, and smirked to himself. He came front with his head held high, and got that badge while everyone clapped for their chief. Well, everyone except Brooklyn.

After the dual-haired one joined his fellow soliders, the officer again shouted, "Ok, soliders, you've done a great job on your training. We'll start our next training next week." Every single solider saluted him and dispersed.

But Brooklyn was shocked by his loss. He stood like a statue in his place. Kai, Tala, Bryan, and Ray saw his state. But the dranzer-wielder had other plans than giving him a courageous speech. Kai went near Brooklyn, and said in a cold, mocking tone, "I said to you before, you were the one who needed luck. Maybe luck didn't want to come with you."

Brooklyn lifted his face to reveal his bloodshot eyes, glaring at the dual-hair. But Kai now had a self-satisfactory smirk etched on his face. He just walked way, followed by his friends.

They just walked out of the military grounds, when Tala suddenly questioned, "Where are you going to give us the treat?"

Bryan added, "Yes, I was thinking about that too. It's your second time as chief so a bigger treat than last year is needed."

Ray just nodded at their statement, "Yeah, you've promised that too." Kai just sighed at their comments. "Anywhere you choose." He said plainly. But he was now happy that his card was safe in the cabin, so that he didn't need to 'earn' it in such a way.

The team elated at his words. But Bryan just said, "Wish, Spence was here with us now." Because Spencer didn't have any interest of being a solider, he stayed in Russia studying in a university. "Let's eat in the name of Spencer too." The wolf said with cunning in his eyes. Kai just rolled his eyes.

They went back to their cabin and packed their things for their small vacation with Kai's card at stake. But Bryan suddenly turned towards the dual-haired with a scowl, "Did you forget something?" he asked in a sly manner. Kai didn't even turn to look at the falcon to know what he means.

"Here, take this." He gave his phone to him, still his back turned towards him. Bryan snatched it away from his hand and sat on his bed, with red-head and raven-haired following him. Soon, they were laughing. Ray suddenly asked after the video's end, "Where did you get this from?"

Kai was now in front of a mirror with a bottle of cobalt-blue paint in hand. He was admiring his carefully painted shark fins with pride. "From a 'friend'." He said with a sly smile tugging at his lips.

But why the actor's faces are not clear, why do you have to take it from a distance? And even their voices are muffled?" Questions were bombing from the lilac-hair.

Kai just turned his back at him, "Time to leave." He said walking toward the door.

'I think there would be atleast something left in my card after this treat, 'cause last the balance was down to zero.' He thought when they are walking.

They were just walking through a town and still the red-head and the lilac- bladders were searching for something in the town. Ray turned and asked, "What are you searching for?"

Bryan just snorted, "Everyone said, there was a nice place to have some drinks and food. They just praised it. But there is nothing of that sort here." Kai just rolled his eyes. Ray just said, "Find a good place for the treat and fast. Before Kai changes his mind."

They crossed the village and at the outskirts of the village, there was a building which caught Tala and Bryan's attention. "Hey! That's over there!" Tala yelled.

"Take your card out, because it is going to empty soon." Bryan yelled and both ran towards it. They won't get a chance to rob the Hiwatari afterwards. So they have to use it when it lasts.

Ray and Kai waked behind them. The two over-excited guys, entered the place before the other two were even near. But when they came near, Kai froze with shock. Ray noticed that look, but soon the dual-hair collected himself. "What happened, Kai?" he asked with concern. Kai just shook his head, "Nothing."He said. "OK, then." Replied the raven hair. But Ray was not buying it. But he decided to question about it later and entered the inn.

'Not this place. Not again.' He thought. But it was too late to think about now. He took a deep breath and entered the inn, behind Ray.

He was welcomed by the sight of his 'friend' standing infront of the counter. Near him was a blonde. Tyson was saying, "Now, I know for sure that Hils loves me. But why is she avoiding me so much nowadays, Max?" The blonde was replying, "Don't worry, Tyson. Everything will be alright."

Kai just sighed with relief that he was distracted and there was no sign of the brunette . He quickly went to sit with his comrades in the table occupied by the red-head and lilac-head, almost hiding from the dragoon-wielder's view . "What took you so long? We already ordered some drinks and food."

"You just ran, that's why we are late." Ray said with a mock-scowl, and took his seat too. But dark-blue haired girl came with drinks and some food in her hand. "Your order, sir" she politely said and placed the plates and glasses in front of them. "Thank you." A reply came from the driger-wielder.

The girl just went and stood beside the blonde. "Hey, Maxy, the guys over at the table are pretty good looking. Like military officers. Do you know them?" Max just glared at his girlfriend. "Mariam…"he growled. Tyson knew that she was mocking, but his best friend had taken it seriously. He can't even control his laughter but he has too, atleast till this girl finishes her act. Otherwise there would something like a hand print on his cheek.

"Relax Maxy. I was just joking. Geez…I didn't know that you can anger so quickly." She said mockingly. Tyson can visibly see the draciel-wielder's body relax at that comment. "Don't ever scare me like that again, Mariam." Max said. Tyson just burst into laughing.

Now, the whole table including Kai turned to see his laughing fit. Kai pretend not to see or recognize this boy, but he can't help but roll his eyes at his behavior. Bryan just whispered to his teammates, "Hey! That brat is so noisy. The complete opposite of our Kai." Everyone nodded in agreement, well except the phoenix-blader

Tyson stopped his laughing after some time. "OK, I'll give them the rest of their orders." But Tyson came in like a gentleman. "Let me carry these dishes to their table." Mariam just raised her eye-brow. 'This is not like Tyson.' She thought. But before she can say anything he got everything from her, and was walking towards the table.

In truth, the navy-haired blader didn't want to be a gentleman. He just wanted to see the faces of the military men. 'Maybe, _he_ has come here this time.' He thought.

As soon as Kai saw him approaching the table, he wanted to hide behind someone. But didn't dare do that. It will insult his pride. And above all, not infront of his friends. They would mock him with it till his death. He just trusted his blue shark fins and his white scarf for his disguise. He knew that it won't be effective so much. But can't do anything else.

Tyson placed the food in the table and said, "Here is the rest of your order." He then looked at each one of the soliders there. His eyes stayed the most at Kai but they passed him. Kai almost sighed with relief. But when he thought everything was over, the crimson eyes met his amenthyst eyes.

Tyson's eyes widened in surprise. Kai knew that moment that he was doomed. The navy haired blader came and hugged him. Tala, Bryan, Ray's jaws hit the ground. No one dared to hug the Hiwatari.

"Oh! Kai, you came back to help me again." He went on saying before Kai shoved him away. "Hey!" came a reply from Tyson.

"You have to help me, just like you've did last time." Tyson went on pleading. Now this earned Kai, the looks from his friends. He just shrugged. "What do you mean?" came a question from Ray.

"He helped me, a few days ago, with a 'task'." Tyson replied looking at Ray. Now the team was looking at each other in confusion. "We are his friends. So, can you explain this to us?" The red-head asked. Tyson just nodded.

'I am doomed for the rest of my life.' Kai thought as Tyson explained everything in detail.

 **So, this chapter ends here.**

 **So, now you know who are the 'friends' of Kai. Now how will they react to Kai's story?**

 **And how will Hilary be joined to Tyson? (I know there is no Hilary in this chapter)**

 **All answers will be revealed in the next chapter.**

 **But how was the chapter? Good? Bad? I am open to reviews.**

 **Till then, Bye_Devi.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, guys! First of all- apologies for being not in contact with the fanfic. I was quite busy with my studies. And sorry for not reading and reviewing any fics.**

 **I'll read what I've left, okay guys.**

 **And I won't promise to update any of my stories soon.**

 **Thanks to Subha, Rumu and Neha for reviewing this story. And to anyone who had read it.**

 **So, now, on with the story…**

As Tyson said everything in detail of how he planned it out 'perfectly', and how Kai got stuck, and Hilary and Kai fooled him to Tala, Ray, and Bryan, Kai couldn't help himself to just lean on the wall and close his eyes 'like nothing happens matters me'. The worst of it, even Max and Mariam are also excited to hear that.

'Seems like he hadn't even told his friends about it.' He thought. He noticed that he sometimes got looks and giggles from his 'friends' except Ray, who would give a sad smile along with Max and Mariam. But everyone laughed at that 'cupboard' part, but even Tyson didn't know that fully. Just parts from what Hilary has yelled at him.

Kai suddenly wished the earth to open up and swallow him, as he heard Tyson reaching the end of the story. He knew what was coming after that. Tala, Bryan, and Ray came near him and started.

"So, this is how you got the video, huh?" The red-head came to tease his friend and was careful enough not to say it loud. When he didn't get a reply, Bryan joined in, "So, you were acting as a bridge to two love-birds. Who would have thought the Great Kai Hiwatari would become bridge? If Brooklyn had known it…" He then started to laugh at it, joined by the red-head.

At this Tyson, Max and Mariam were awestruck, not at the crazy antics but at the dual-hair's coolness. And now Ray had to step in, "Can't you stop this? He just wanted to help him. That's no big matter." He supported his friend. Now, Tyson came near them and said, "Please don't mock Kai, I compelled him to do that. So, now I need an idea as my idea back fired at my face."

"I'm just leaving." Kai tried to escape but again, like the previous ones, Tyson stopped him. "Please help me, commander, I need your help more than ever now." He said putting up a puppy dog face.

Tala and Bryan were now rolling on the floor laughing their heads off. They simply can't take the idea of 'one of the most cold, merciless solider on the field' helping Tyson to be with his love.

Kai just rolled his eyes but nodded to Tyson. "But there is a problem. She knows who I am." Tyson just sank his head. "Yeah, I never thought of that." But suddenly he turned to look at the laughing red-head. He got an idea. "May be you can ask them to help me?" He asked to Kai, pointing at the laughing figures.

At this, Bryan, and Tala turned toward their captain with a shocked expression. The dragoon wielder continued, "You are their commander. So, you can order them to do this work." Tyson's eyes twinkled. Kai thought of that, 'Black-mailing them would be great.' He now smirked at that thought. He was excited to see their faces.

"OK, I accept your idea." Kai said and turned towards them, to see their faces. Their eyes widened in fear and narrowed in anger. And there was confusion written on their faces. Kai would have laughed at them, if he didn't train himself for that. But Ray, Max, and Mariam were laughing at their faces.

Tala and Bryan face was red as the wolf-wielder's hair. When they saw Ray laughing at them, Bryan's anger erupted like a volcano, "By saying that, Kai included you too in his plan." But Ray was cool, "Yeah, I know that. But I didn't make a fuss about that. But you did."

The dual-haired one came near the red-head and the lilac haired and said, "So, one of the most efficient soliders on the battle, _scared_ of a simple mission?" He asked, his tone was mocking them.

"Fine! We'll do this!" Tala and Bryan yelled in unision. "So, what's the plan?" Tyson piqued in. Kai left that whole matter to Tala as he was a good strategist in the battle field. "So, again like your previous plan, we are going to break into the house..." Tala started.

"And you'll all get stuck." Kai finished. The red-head turned and snapped at the commander. "No! First stop interrupting." Kai smirked at the wolborg-wielder's reaction and smirked to himself, 'This reminds me of the last time.' He thought.

"But everyone will be here. I mean you, the yellow head, the waitress, and your love. Then when there are no customers here, me, Bryan and Ray will break in. We'll have guns in our hands. This time, real guns. We'll tie you all up. Try to get away with the money. But your rope would be looser, so you wriggle out of it. You fight us, and chase us away. Boom! Your girl falls for you. You save the day."

Everyone nodded at that plan. "That's the perfect plan, I've ever heard."Tyson said excitedly. Tala's pride was in the sky now with all the praisings. "I never knew that you can plan something like this too."Bryan nudged him.

"That's a cool plan, now." Mariam said. "So, when do we get started?" Max said starting to get hyper. "I should say that, I'm clearly impressed."Ray said.

But Kai just rolled his eyes. 'Even the plan seems to kinda remind me of the last time.' Kai just thought. 'Maybe Tyson and Tala have the same brain.' He thought. But his train of thoughts was disturbed by a loud voice asked him, or more like demanding him, "Is the plan good for you?" Tala asked.

"Hn."He just replied. Tala was now too proud of himself to notice the tinge of negativeness in Kai's voice. 'Now, I know why Tyson got closer to me, because he reminded me of Tala. And the plan is the same too. Can't wait till I see them suffer just like me.' Kai thought and smirked to himself.

Tyson got a bit closer to Tala and asked him in a low voice, "Do you know, by any chance, a bomb diffuser in the battlefield?" Tala proudly announced, "Yeah! And that's me." Tyson's eyes twinkled, the dragoon wielder asked him, "Do you know how to diffuse a talking bomb?"

Wolborg-wielder raised an eye brow and asked, "A talking bomb?" Tyson nodded. "How does that bomb look like?" He asked with a curious tone.

"It's a bit tall and a bit short tempered. I've lost something and I'm afraid that it will kill me for that." The navy-blue haired blader explained. Tala was now beyond confused. "And that bomb is there. I lost his boots." Tyson said pointing at the figure leaning on the wall.

Tala's eyes widened. The boots were Kai's favorite, and he won't even enter in this case. "I can't help you with that bomb. If I help you, I will the one who'll get into trouble." Tala just said, and turned away.

And the whole gang, except Kai, was now planning the act. While Kai just rolled his eyes at their plans.

 **How does Tala's plan go now?**

 **Any guesses?**

 **I can't update properly till…March, I think. But I'll try to be a good reviewer till then.**

 **Anyway, how was this chapter? Good? Bad?**

 **Anything, I am open to reviews.**

 **Till then bye_Devi**


End file.
